No Longer Human
by Forgotten Ancient Shadow
Summary: Aldiv is Captured and brought into Hojo's lab to try and become a new super Solder for Shinra inc, and becomes something that everyone fears. Better Summary inside, Pariings - Dark OOC xEmerald OOC , CloudxAeris aka Aerith, VincentxTifa, CidxShera


**Midnight Lost Shadow: Hi its Shadow whats up, few of you might have heard of me from my Naruto fanfic which I am currently on a major writers block with so bear with me if your wanting new chapters on that, I am taking up my time and trying to break that writers block my writing a FFVII fic, of course !!!!!!I Do NOT OWN FFVII IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM!!!!!!!!! The only thing I claim in this story is my made up Character's Dark, Aldiv Nightfall, Emerald Fairway, and a later character that I will not mention at this moment and time.**

**Summary: This is a story revolving around two new inputted characters named Aldiv Nightfall (AkA: Dark) and Emerald Nightfall. Dark was captured and brought in to Hojo to test his newly developed Mako Energy called Firo Energy in attempt to create a super soldier that surpassed 1st Class SOLDIER, though the Firo energy is much stronger than Mako Energy and can't run machines like Mako can, because of this Hojo needs stronger subjects and finds one, though it isn't human, it is a dieing race that looks human but in reality is much stronger.**

**Midnight Lost Shadow: This Chapter is Kind of long so hope you enjoy.  
**

I was created into what I am now, no longer what I once was.

Hojo quickly searched for information on his new specimen, or as he called the person, Dark, the man was 17 and Hojo wanted some info, quickly Hojo took out the DNA and inserted it into the computer which quickly ran a search on all known beings, after about a minuet wait it came to a file, opening it he read.

Valerinians

Beings that were located on the island to the east of main continent.

Numbers when found: approx 1000

Numbers now: 0

Traits: Amazing Strength, Agility, Dexterity, Intelligence, Lived long, and Will power

Way of living: Look like normal humans, Lived in a primal state, and stuck to there one 'soul mate' there last war was 30 years before being found by Shinra inc. Held vast knowledge of the land, and could wield Materia as if it was part of there body, which in fact it was, instead of fusing them into sockets on there clothing they fused it with themselves, in addition to this the Materia seemed stronger and more willing to work, we tried fusing the Materia like them but failed.

Soon after learning what they were they were all eliminated to house the first Mako Reactor.

Hojo was astounded with what he read and what he had before him, he had a almost extinct being right before him as if placed in his lap and screaming experiment! Though Dark didn't want to be experimented on.

'Oh well, it needs to be done.' Hojo thought and told the guards to bring Experiment Dark to the Lab and not to harm him. Hojo only had to wait a few minuets before the Blue eyed teen with short and stylish black hair was before him strapped to the lab table, Hojo smiled and yelled at his assistant, "Bring the Mako shower unit and Chemicals B-39, Z-72, H-9, and AB-1." Hojo looked back at Dark as he wiggled and squirmed in his restraints.

"Why are you doing this to me I have done nothing!" Dark said and Hojo looked down at him.

"Because your an experiment I will leave my reasons to myself." Hojo said as he turned on the Mako Shower and Dark screamed out loud as he felt the Mako seep into his body, it was a burning pain that didn't stop.

The only thing running through Dark's head before he passed out was. 'I know my life was shitty before, but why make me into some experiment, I did nothing wrong.'

Hojo continued with the experiments and added more and more chemicals to Dark as the days, weeks, and months went by, every day Dark was showered in Mako, and if Dark didn't pass out then, when Hojo started to give him Shots with Chemicals he would find himself in more pain than with the Mako and pass out.

This continued for months, and those months turned into years when Hojo was convinced Dark was ready for Firo injections, the new form of Mako that was more powerful and couldn't be used in replace of Mako, and weak humans couldn't stand and ultimately died, Hojo hoped that Dark wouldn't die.

Dark lied there like he did everyday for god knows how long, having chemicals put in him that didn't make him feel like him anymore, yea he still had control over his body, but he could feel the changes that the chemicals did to him, and now here he was, about to have more chemicals put in him, it was always the same, except for a while now he could take the pain, which didn't feel like pain at all, the scientists had to lace the restraints to kind of metal that I couldn't break even now. He looked at the new injection he was about to get, it had a luminous red glow to it, like it was radiating with power, he wondered what this chemical was called, purely out of wanting to know what was going in him.

"So whats this next chemical that's goin in me?" I said my voice raspy and not as clear as it was when he first arrived, Dark didn't know why.

"Aha, finally interested in what your going to turn into Dark are we?" Hojo said and picked up the new chemical.

"No, just curious on whats going in me." Dark said and stared at the ceiling.

"Well since this is the first time your actually cooperating with me, this is Firo energy, it is a … better, more powerful energy source than Mako, and because of that our machines are unable to run off of it because its so powerful, so what I have been doing for the last six years is collecting people and seeing if they were strong enough for the injections, but they all failed, until I found you five years ago, I know what you truly are and if you survive this, you will be something different, still a Valerinian no doubt but you will be more stronger than anything you could imagine!" Hojo said eyes gleaming mischievously before stabbing the syringe into a vein on Dark's arm and injecting the whole vial of Firo Energy into his system.

Dark yelled out in pain as the Firo Energy coursed through his body, it felt like the Mako Energy that was seeping through his body but worse by 10 times, Dark squirmed around bending the restrains that held him, though he bent them they held strong against the thrashing Dark, who no longer looked like a human as his incisors elongated, the nail on his fingers grew, his hair actually changed form and was now short, unruly, and spiky, his muscles seemed to grow 3 times larger than what they were as he now sported a 6 pack.

Hojo looked at Dark's transformation, becoming captivated with his eyes as he watched the ones green Mako filled turn into red glowing eyes from the Firo influence. He watched at the mans muscles grew larger before his eyes, how hands had grown claws of some sort, his concentration was broke as Dark slumped back down and stopped his yelling, Hojo immediately panicked and didn't want to loose this experiment, he quickly checked his pulse, which was very much alive.

"Thank god he just passed out, Guards!." Hojo called and two guards showed up. "I want you to take Dark and put him in our strongest cell, I want you to tell one of my assistance to watch his reactions if he wakes up and I'm not back, record everything that he does!" Hojo said and rushed off to the top floor where he know Shinra was.

Hojo rushed into the presidents office and smiled greatly. "It seems the Valerinian has survived the Firo injections." the president smiled at Hojo.

"It is about time you found a subject that could take the Firo, now how much Firo Energy do you have left in that lab of yours." the president asked knees on his desk.

"About enough for three subjects, two of which will be placed into Dark." Hojo said and the president nodded. "I hope you are leaving the last of the Firo Energy to study and look at?" the president asked.

"Of course, I still have to watch over the Valerinian and see what changes the Firo energy has done to him, oh that reminds me the reason I am here, this Valerinian he is the last of his kind, I would like your permission to breed him, he is a dieing species and if they are this strong it will be good for your company." Hojo said hands behind his back.

"yes yes, that is true, go ahead have the Turks search for one from the slums, now I need work to do leave me." Shinra said and Hojo hastened out of the room and went to the Turks leader Tseng and told him what he was looking for.

"I need you to have a few of your men search for something for me, well my experiment Dark, I need you to get them to go into the slums and look for a few strong virgin girls." Hojo said and Tseng looked up from his files.

"Its non of my business but, why virgins?" Tseng said as he called in members of Turks.

"I want my experiment to have a little extra fun is all." Hojo said and left the office as Tseng told his team to bring back some strong virgin women for Hojo and deliver them to his lab.

----------- -------------

There they stood four lovely looking women, there ages where greatly different, one was 17, another was 19, another 23, and the last was 25, he looked over the three women and then last laid eyes on the 17 year old, she had Emerald eyes, and long green hair that was about half way down her back, he tilted his head, it seemed she had been crying, as if he cared but still.

"This one." Hojo said pointing to the girl, he looked at one of his female assistance. "Dress her in a white shirt and black skirt easily assessable, have the other three put in cells and kept well, they need to be fit for Dark." Hojo said and walked away.

The girl stood there in a daze, she had watched these people burn her house and put a bullet in her adoptive mothers head like it was nothing, then she was taken away to this huge building and chosen for something, she stood there limply as the female before her stripped her bare and put her in a white t-shirt and black skirt.

"Why are you doing this to me." she said softly as if the air was taken from her lungs.

"I don't know Hojo's reasons, but apparently you are to breed with one of his endangered experiments that he doesn't want to die." she said and pushed her towards Dark's cell. The girl heard the lady assistant take in a deep breath quickly slide the card to the cell and shove the girl in quickly before closing and locking the door.

----------- ---------------

The girl laid there after being shoved into the cell, it was dimly lit but she could easily tell she wasn't alone, she heard someone on a far wall breathing hard and she looked up slowly to see a man laying limply against a well in torn black pants and torn white shirt, his hair was black, unruly, and spiky, she looked at him more closely as she slowly picked her body off the floor to sit down, she was going to sit with her legs out but remembered that the female assistant didn't put any panties on her and she sat with her legs together and put behind her blushing.

She looked more closely at the man, he looked like he had elongated finger nails, 'no claws', she thought to herself, he also looked very ripped and muscular, she crawled forward curiously when he suddenly snapped open his eyes locked his eyes with her and before she knew it she was being held against the wall before she could even scream, she could hear him, he was .. smelling her? She was afraid, she was trembling, she looked into his eyes, his red glowing eyes, they didn't look normal, or even Mako filled.

"What do you want?" Dark said in a deep voice and Emerald struggled under his grasp.

"Nothing, I don't know why I'm here, I was taken from my home as I watched it burn and my mother killed." Emerald said recalling the memory and tears fell from her face.

Dark's grip loosened at this, she was like him, suffering, he might be physically changed but he still had his mind .. right? Dark released the girl and walked back to where he was previously and leaned against the wall, he looked at the weeping girl, he couldn't experience this, after all he was taken when he was 17, he never really had much contact with women, and now after being locked up for who knows how long, he defiantly didn't know how to act around a girl now, especially when he looked this scary, he looked like a monster.

"Whats your name?" Dark said trying to distract the girl.

"Emerald, you?" she said sniffing.

Dark had to think for a second on what his real name was, he had been called Dark so long he had almost forgotten his name. "My real name is Aldiv Nightfall, but that was before I was brought here, I now go by what Hojo calls me Dark." Dark said sadly.

"Why where you brought here." Emerald asked sitting down, only barely about to tell she had been crying a few minuets ago.

"I don't know, I was walking down the street one day when I was grabbed." Dark said wondering why he was being honest with someone he barely even knew.

"What did they bring you here for?" Dark said "I mean, to my cell, they usually cut me off from all contact."

Emerald blushed "Hojo or whoever the man in the white lab coat is that orders people around, apparently wants to breed you." she looked at the floor ashamed.

"Fucking Hojo, thinking that all those chemicals made me loose my will to choose, uh, no offense or anything your very beautiful, but I don't like giving Hojo what he wants." Dark said and Emerald blushed at his comment.

"He has three other girls that came along, they were sent to other cells, but I think he wants you to try and uh .. breed with all four of us." Emerald said tears returning to her eyes.

"Well, you don't have to worry, and neither do the others, I'm not going to, bastard thinks I will give him what he wants, another thing he can just experiment with, he's damn wrong." Dark said and growled a demonic growl.

Dark and Emerald talked a while, Dark mainly wanting to know what the outside world was still like, Emerald answered all of his questions trying to give him a detailed few of the outside world now.

There conversation was ended as Dark was forcefully taken from the cell and Emerald given something to eat and drink, she was slightly worried what they were going to do with Dark.

---------- ------------

Dark was yet again on the lab table the same vial of Firo was there but also another that he hadn't seen before. Before he could ask what it was he was injected with the same Chemical that he never saw before and he could feel the chemical course through his being making him feel even more powerful.

"Jenova cells successfully injected." Dark heard a assistant say. 'Jenova cells? What did they just put in me?!' Dark thought in alarm but was soon shaking in pain as another Firo injection was placed in his body. He eventually passed out back into his dark world that he knew all to well, though this time was different, he had to sit by and watch his child hood unfold before him, a child hood he despised and hated more than these experiments, how could someone treat a child like they did him?

-------- ----------

Emerald gasped in surprise as Dark was thrown into the cell that he had left a while ago, he was unconscious and his face was contorted in pain, though she didn't know why, the only thing that was really on her mind was her bladder that felt like it was about to burst, she looked around and saw no toilet but a bucket, she walked over to it and it looked like it hasn't been used, blushing she lifted up her shirt and well went to the bucket hoping Dark wouldn't wake up to see her.

When she finished she walked back over to Dark who's face was still in pain, she mustered up enough courage to poke his face, it was rough but soft his hair was the same though she didn't really understand how he could get his hair up like that. She moved her fingers down to his chest, she felt that he was well toned for a guy, then it donned on her, he was at least in his 20's either that or the chemicals and experiments made him look around 20.

Dark woke with a groan, he had been put through another painful session of experiments.

"I have to get out of here." Dark said not taking notice to Emerald as she watch him stand up and yelled in surprise as he slammed his fist into the door denting it, only then did he turn around to see the green haired, emerald eyes girl.

"What about it, help me get out?" Dark asked almost pleading. Emerald couldn't help but nod, she didn't want to be turned into an experiment like Dark.

Over the next few days they planned, it was the same every day, they would finish talking about what ever they were talking about, the guards would come take Dark away, leaving Emerald there alone with nothing much to do but reflect on what she was feeling, she had been in the cell with Dark for about half a month and already came to grow feelings for him, even if she didn't know him that well, that or she just felt safe near him, which was a definitive, she felt like he wouldn't let anyone harm her, like on one day when one of the guards tried to touch her Dark got defensive over her and told the guard if he touched her he would kill him. The words alone made the guard not touch her, because the guard knew what Dark was, though they didn't know that. After about a few hours Dark would be brought back, sometimes unconscious sometimes not, each day she would sit there and look at any new features that appeared on him, where were little to none as the only thing that changed was his eyes now had animalistic slits, they would plan on how they would escape and then talk a little more, then the day on which they would break out came.

Dark was taken from the cell smiling at Emerald, he was placed on the lab table and restrained and he looked at the new chemicals he would get.

"This will be your last Firo injection, be glad." Hojo said with a sadistic smile, he always like the display of power Dark shown when he was in pain.

Dark did little squirming this time though, the pain just seemed to numb after a few seconds, which surprised even Dark, he was then taken back to his cell after a few more injections and over hearing Hojo saying he had to work on another subject, like he had almost lost interest in Dark, which Dark liked.

Dark arrived at his cell but just before he was shoved into his cell he caught the door before it closed making the guards alarmed, though they didn't have time to react as Dark slammed his fist and knee into there guts knocking them out.

"You don't realize how much I wanted to do that." Dark said and walked into his cell motioning for Emerald to come, which she quickly obliged. They ran down a few corridors and finally arrived at Hojo's lab in time to see a girl in a glass and a lion type thing come out of a room below, Dark and Emerald watched as three other people attacked the glass breaking it open and the lion type thing launch at Hojo knocking him down. Dark and Emerald ran up to the group who looked like they were about to attack but stopped as Emerald told them to wait.

"Wait, wait, we … He -She pointed at Dark- was an experiment and we escaped, we don't want trouble we just want out." she reasoned and a Blond haired that had his hair like Dark's looked at them.

Then the Lion spoke up. "Experiment? Whats your name?" The lion said and everyone looked at the lion. "It spoke." the Blond man said

"Yes, yes I speak, now what Experiment were you quickly." The lion said and Dark looked at it.

"Experiment 124, Dark." Dark said and the Lion nodded.

"ah, yes I know you, you were injected with many chemicals over the course of five years, my name is Red XIII and I would like to help you all get out, but first there is a experiment coming up and we need to deal with it first." Red said and Dark was taken back. 'Five years, he was here for Five years!' Dark clenched his teeth in anger and tightened his first until the knuckles turned white.

Emerald gently touched Dark's shoulder and screamed when what ever popped out of the elevator rushed at her for no reason, the group of three and red tried to run after it but stopped in there tracks as they watched Dark rip a whole straight through the experiment and watched it fall over dead.

"Well, now that that's settled, we will help you get out, My name is Cloud, this is Tifa -He pointed to the natural red eyes brown haired girl beside him, and Barret -He pointed to a black skinned man with a big build and a gun for his right hand- and this is Aerith." Cloud finally pointed to the girl in a pink dress.

"Now lets get out of here." Cloud said and the group rushed forward, Dark followed the group not knowing where to go, they all arrived in an elevator and before they could push the first floor two men in black suits walked in.

"Top floor please." They said and Cloud cursed and hit the top floor. Dark was about to kill the men but Emerald stopped him for some reason, which he obeyed not knowing why.

---------- ----------

The group stood in front of Shinra, excluding Aerith who was taken by one of the men in black suits. Shinra looked at the group and smiled eyes landing on Dark.

"You must be Dark, one of Hojo's experiments, finally I meet you, though, uh you look ah never mind." Shinra said and looked at Cloud who demanded to know where Aerith was.

"She is safe, now if you will Turks, put them in a cell, I need to get back to finalizing the documents for another Mako reactor." Shinra said and the group was taken away and listened to Barret trying to get the President to listen to him.

----------- -----------

Dark and Emerald sat in yet another cell, weaker than the one they were in before, but still they were in a cell again, this one had a bed at least, which Dark let Emerald have.

"Why did you stop me from killing those two?" Dark asked quietly and Emerald looked at the ceiling.

"I wanted to see who was running the place, besides, I'm positive we can get out of this cell, it seems much weaker than the one before." Emerald said confidently.

"Yea but there will be more security now." Dark said and sat against the opposite wall.

"Yea, but I trust you." Emerald said closing her eyes.

"Trust me for what, you barely even know me."

"mhm, but still, I trust you won't let me get hurt, just like I trust you can get us out of here." Emerald said and Dark was lost in thought before finally falling asleep for the first time in a while, passing out always kept him energized so he never really needed sleep, but now was not the case, he was tiered, mentally and physically, the one thing that rang out through his mind the whole night though was Emerald saying I trust you, words he didn't deserve to have heard, Because he is no longer human, he is something created, something no longer what he once was, so he couldn't have feelings, or even a soul, but what was this feeling he had?

**Midnight Lost Shadow: Hope you liked it Please Review constructive critasism is welcome no flameing thank you.**


End file.
